


A Broken Coffee Machine

by Softexistentialist



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cute, M/M, coffee shop thing, i think, marvin just wants coffee, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softexistentialist/pseuds/Softexistentialist
Summary: A broken coffee machine leads to a hot piece of ass





	A Broken Coffee Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is okay?

Water. His coffee mug was filled his fucking water. Marvin, who stood beyond frustrated, was currently leaning over his counter to figure what the hell was wrong with his Keurig. 

Marvin lifted the lid to see the smug little coffee pod with a hole in the top just teasing him. Marvin didn't have the time -or patience- to attempt to fix his piece of shit coffee machine. That meant Marvin would have to go to Starbucks, seeing as he lives right by one. Easy, right? Wrong. See, the problem is, Marvin doesn't hate himself, he thinks anyone that will pay that much extra for coffee is an idiot.

But wouldn't you know it, Marvin was here, in Starbucks, completely miserable. It was packed with chatty teenagers with petty problems, it made Marvin wanna scream. This girls boyfriend liked another girl's photo on Instagram, to which Marvin would respond in his head 'get over it princess, maybe he's looking at other girls because you sound like a megabitch....is that what kids say?' Some girl that this guy slept with bit his dick while blowing him, 'happens to everyone, it's a risk you take.' Some girl complaining about how hot the barista is but sad he's gay, 'not every gu-' now that sparked Marvin's interest. 

As Marvin got closer to the counter he became...excited? But also nervous because he's never been here, what if he embarrasses himself ordering? Oh god, there was so much on the menu.

"Welcome to Starbucks! How can I help you?" A chirpy voice asked, causing Marvin to jump and look down at the man.

Oh fuck. This kid was beautiful. His hair was styled perfectly on his tan body and the little smirk he currently wore definitely suited him. And oh, he was probably 20. Well, a little age gap never hurt. 

"Oh uh, hi." Marvin sputtered out, chewing on his lip. "I'll have uh...well, what do you recommend..." his eyes peeled away from the baristas face to his nametag. "Whizzer?" He asked, a bit confused by the name Whizzer.

The beautiful barista, Whizzer, chuckled just slightly and it was beautiful. "Well, my personal favourite is our Java Chip Frappe, extra whip." He finished with a smile and Marvin was even more confused, a Java what?

"Okay, well um, I'll get whatever you just said in a large." Marvin gave him a nervous smile.

"Did you mean a Venti?" Whizzer asked with a smug smirk, pointing to the sizing chart on their huge menu. Marvin may have been completely entranced by this kid but that made Marvin wanna fight.

"A large." He said, almost challenging Whizzer, but Whizzer just smirked wider, punching it into the computer and telling Marvin the total.

"Name please?" Whizzer asked, and Marvin swore Whizzer was bating his eyelashes at him.

"Marvin." He answered, shocked at the total but forking over the money, even putting a ten in the tip cup.

"That be out shortly, Marvie." Whizzer winked and turned on his heel to write on the cup, giving Marvin a perfect view of the cute guys ass. Damn.

Marvin left the line to wait for his drink, grinning when he got the drink as the cup read, 'Marvin <3.' But as Marvin sipped what he thought was coffee, all he got was a too sweet milkshake, definitely not coffee.

He'd get it again though, it was Whizzer's favourite after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz give me feedback I'm desperate. Also, should I continue this or nah?


End file.
